


Inhale to Exhale

by therook



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, but the fic exchange is done so posting it here all the same, tbh this still feels like a work in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therook/pseuds/therook
Summary: By doctor’s order, a stressed white-collar worker Park Jinyoung joins a yoga class taught by one enthusiastic Jackson Wang.





	

_The Doctor’s Office_

“You’re stiff.”

Park Jinyoung broke out of his reverie, “I’m sorry?”

“Your muscles, they are all stiff. And your blood pressure is high for someone your age.” The doctor looked down at his note then he glanced up to Jinyoung solemnly. “Unless you want to face an untimely death, I suggest you take up yoga.”

“Yoga?!” Jinyoung basically squeaked the word.

“Why, yoga is not manly enough for you?” His doctor raised an eyebrow as if he was issuing him a challenge.

Jinyoung got flustered. “It’s not that. I’m just not sure how to fit yoga into my schedule, what with my irregular working hours.”

“Precisely why you need to do yoga.” The doctor pointedly stared at him that Jinyoung had to avert his gaze. Then he changed his tone, almost placating. “You need to establish a routine somewhere in your sporadic weekly schedule. Yoga is not that strenuous and it will bring you inner peace.”

The doubt must had been all over Jinyoung’s face when inner peace was mentioned because the doctor sheepishly added, “Maybe.” He got up to open the door, signalling the end of the session. As Jinyoung walked out in a daze, he turned to face the doctor to ask one final question but the door closed on him before he could say anything.

Perplexed was an understatement. Perhaps he needed a second opinion.

 

_The Yoga Studio_

It wasn’t until his next appointment with the bizarre doctor that Jinyoung finally gave in to the doctor’s insistence. “Your health and stress level are not at a threatening level.” Before Jinyoung could sigh in relief, the doctor emphasised, “Yet.”

_“But you are a 28-year-old in a 50-year-old’s body. Don’t scoff until you try yoga.”_

With those heavy words burdening at the back of his head, Jinyoung searched for the studio on a crowded street in a very busy area. He scanned the second floors of the shop lots before his eyes caught the sign, ‘Organic Yoga Studio.’

With even heavier steps, Jinyoung dragged himself up the stairs to the studio. As reluctant as he was, he reminded himself repeatedly that yoga was for his own good. He was determined to reclaim one aspect of his life back.

Suddenly remembering the pamphlet clutched in his hand, Jinyoung made his way over to the counter and showed the doctor’s note on the pamphlet to the receptionist. Her eyes squinted in an effort to decipher the scribbling, then her face cleared. She reached for the intercom and announced, “Jackson, there’s someone to see you at the counter.”

Jinyoung sat down on a sofa by the waiting area. His mind was buzzing as his eyes took in the studio layout. The doctor had mentioned that Jackson Wang was an amazing yoga instructor slash a motivational speaker. Such a glowing review from a quirky doctor.

He imagined him to be in his mid-30s and all about seriousness. Really, motivational speakers always made him put his guard up. Not that he met many but the few he met were enough to make him cautious.

So deep into his musings, he didn’t pay attention to the figure approaching the counter before walking over to him.

“Park Jinyoung? Hi!” The excited greeting halted his thoughts. Jinyoung stood up to greet the dark-haired man who reached him with a wide grin and held out his hand for a shake. “I’m Jackson. Dr. Choi mentioned about you wanting to register for yoga class? This is the place for you.” He beamed as he made a wide arm gesture to show off the studio.

Jackson peered around Jinyoung and asked, “Didn't you bring out your workout clothes with you?”

“Uhmm… no?” For some reason, Jinyoung felt guilty. He only meant to scope out the place and possibly consider registering once he had seen the studio. He wasn’t going to fork out a couple of hundreds easily.

Jackson clapped his hands as if the matter was settled. “That’s okay, you can borrow my clothes. I have extra in the locker room then you can join us for the last 15 minutes of the class so you will get the idea of what to expect.”

Jinyoung blinked rapidly while trying to process the succession of what he assumed was words.

“Too fast, huh?” Jackson grinned and walked towards a corridor behind the counter. He turned around to motion Jinyoung to follow him. Jinyoung warily followed behind him. The corridor space was small but not tight. Shortly after, Jackson entered a room to his left. Upon entering, Jinyoung thought that the locker room wasn’t as terrible as he had imagined. To the right of the room, there were two rows with lockers on each side and a separate section on the left with shower stalls and lavatory. It was clean and sufficient. In fact, that would describe the entire studio. The facilities and equipment were adequate for its purpose and nothing too fancy.

Out of nowhere, Jackson came into his view to pass him a white T-shirt and navy sweatpants. “Get changed and meet me outside in five minutes.” Jackson placed a key in his hand and pointed to a locker in front of him. “You can put your stuff and the clothes on your back in locker number 28…” Jackson’s voice trailed off as his eyes moved down to Jinyoung’s shoes.

When he saw what Jackson was looking at, Jinyoung joked, “I guess brogues are not proper yoga attire.” Jackson laughed. He had a cute laugh, Jinyoung thought. _Cute?_

“We’ll be doing it barefoot anyway. Okay, I’ll leave you to change.” Then Jackson left him alone. Jinyoung hurriedly changed into the borrowed clothes. Jackson may had seem friendly now but as a yoga instructor, he could be strict and Jinyoung was not going to find out on his own. What to make of Jackson and their little interaction can be dealt with later.

 

_The Class_

After he finished changing, Jinyoung walked out to find Jackson leaning against the wall that faced the locker room doorway. Jackson didn’t waste any time and made his way to another set of corridor that was wider than the previous one. “I hope the clothes fit you comfortably. This class is just for you to observe but feel free to join in.” He talked as quickly as he was walking.

Jinyoung’s question died at the tip of his tongue as Jackson opened a door that led to his class. Jinyoung could feel all eyes on him but he stayed silent, waiting for Jackson to introduce him. He quickly looked around and estimated that there were about 20 students in this class. He hoped that he won’t be in this class since he preferred a smaller class. And so that he could attempt yoga without prying eyes.

Jinyoung berated himself. It was all in his head only. Once the class satiated their curiosity over the new kid, everything would be moot. As of now, he needed yoga and he should care less about what others thought of him.

Jackson’s voice reverberated across the room. “Everyone, this is Jinyoung. Act normal.” Jinyoung turned to Jackson and mouthed, ‘That’s it?’ Jackson didn’t reply and brought him to the back of the room and spread out a yoga mat for him.

Jackson leaned in closer to him. “This is a beginner’s class but they already on their third session. It shouldn’t be too hard for you to follow along,” he said quietly before walking to the front of the class. Jinyoung took off his shoes and mimicked the pose of the person to his front as he looked around.

“Alright, let’s get into position.” Jackson resumed the class with a different pose while explaining its benefits and how to achieve the pose. Jinyoung caught himself in a trance trying to follow the seemingly simple poses. Through Jackson’s patient explanation, it gave him time to get into the poses.

Jinyoung was in his third pose when he realised that Jackson was talking in Korean, English and Mandarin interchangeably. To say that he was in awe was putting it mildly. He shouldn’t be surprised considering the area where the studio was located was filled with foreigners.

Jackson checked each student around the room, correcting their poses. Jinyoung’s concentration had been shot, listening to Jackson talk in three languages. _Three_. Before he knew it, Jackson was next to him, pulling and pushing his limbs into the right position before moving on to the next student.

The remainder of the class became a big blur after that.

 

_The Session_

It felt good to stretch his body even if it was only for 10 minutes so Jinyoung decided to sign up for two sessions per week for a month. With his work commitment, registering for the class was the least he could do to pretend that he was doing something to get back into shape. Whether he was attending or not, was another story.

“Hey, I see you next week?” He heard Jackson asked with an uncertainty as he approached Jinyoung at the counter while wiping his hair with a towel.

Jinyoung said noncommittally, “Sure, see you!” He made a quick dash for the exit before Jackson could say anything else. In his rush to get away from Jackson, Jinyoung forgot to return the extra clothes that were lent to him. A fact that he just realised after he reached home.

For the next two weeks, life went on as usual for Jinyoung. Except the guilt that had been weighing on his mind. Career-wise, he was progressing splendidly as an executive in publishing. Though he couldn’t assuage the niggling feeling that he had disappointed his doctor. And Jackson. He wasn’t sure how the last variable factored in when he had only talked to him for a combination of 20 minutes at most.

Also not to forget, the white T-shirt and navy sweatpants that he had carefully washed, folded and safely kept in a paper bag for drop off.

To be honest, he could make it to at least two sessions the past fortnight but work had been a convenient excuse. Come to think of it, why was he so reluctant in the first place?

Jinyoung made up his mind to attend a session tonight. No more avoidance.

A sense of déjà vu washed over him as he stepped into ‘Organic Yoga Studio’ that night. He looked around cautiously before going to the counter to ask for his class location. It was in the same room as the last time.

Jinyoung put his stuff away in the locker and walked into the class guardedly, preparing himself for Jackson. There were only five people there and no sign of Jackson. Jinyoung sighed in relief and took his place at the back of the class. He was still new to this so he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself by being in front. Grabbing the yoga mat that was available, Jinyoung spread it out and stretched his body the way he knew how as he watched new people slowly trickled in.

The class did seem smaller by half compared to the one he joined two weeks ago. It must had been ongoing for some time since the other students were all friendly with each other. Jinyoung didn’t bother with the pleasantries.

“Okay, class! Get stretched!” Jackson’s booming voice greeted the class.

Jinyoung jumped. He wasn’t prepared to see Jackson despite what he told himself. Jinyoung retreated even more into the back, trying to make his presence as small as possible.

Halfway through the one-hour class, Jackson roamed around the around to check on how each student was doing. Jinyoung was trying to stay in a position when he heard a soft remark, “Don’t think I didn’t see you back here.”

“Nope, didn’t think so,” Jinyoung muttered through gritted teeth in an effort to hold the position. Then he felt a hand slowly going down along his back, turning his body slightly to a right position. Just as soon as he felt the warmth of his hand, it was gone along with its owner. A brief touch and he was a toasty marshmallow.

Jinyoung was losing it.

 

_The Question_

Jinyoung rummaged through his locker to get the paper bag with Jackson’s clothes in it when he heard someone came into the locker room.

“So what’s your excuse for skipping class?” Jackson cutting straight to the chase.

Jinyoung winced. “Work. Sorry about that.”

“Dr. Choi told me that you would say that.”

Jinyoung turned to Jackson in surprise. “You discussed about me with _my_ doctor?” he asked dubiously.

Jackson shrugged, “Not in so many words. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all.” The sceptical look was probably visible on his face but Jackson didn’t seem bothered by it. “I was only asking him why you didn’t show up.”

“You could have called.” Jinyoung stated.

It was Jackson’s turn to look incredulous. “And look like a creep in the process?” Jackson shook his head. “I may have taken your number from the registration details but I wouldn’t call about classes because it’s the student’s choice to attend or not.”

Jinyoung turned back to his locker while trying to mull over what Jackson had said. _Was it a confession of sort?_ He gripped the paper bag tightly, unsure how to make his next move. If the next move was even worth it. He might be in over his head, thinking that there was more to this yoga instructor-student thing.

Inhale. Exhale.

At least the yoga class was good for something.

Except for figuring out the matters of the heart.

_It’s just a crush_ , Jinyoung scolded himself.

“Do you want me to call?”

The way Jackson asked… his question was innocent enough but Jinyoung’s response would be the answer to everything.

Jinyoung suddenly faced around to Jackson and pushed the paper bag to his chest.

Then he ran out of the room.

 

_The Call_

Jackson paced around in his apartment that same night, the phone in his hand, his thumb hovering over the ‘Call’ button.

It wasn’t like him to be hesitant so he just did it.

He gazed at the paper bag on the kitchen counter while waiting for his call to be picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, it’s Jackson…” A long pause.

“I was waiting for you to call.”

Jackson had to stifle his laugh at that. “I wouldn’t know with the way you ran out of the locker room and all.”

“If I had my brogues on, I would be out of the room before you could blink.” Jinyoung chuckled.

Their banter went on into the night.

And onto the first of their many dates.

Neither did it stop after Jackson began private yoga lessons at his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Only in fanfic land will you have a doctor prescribing yoga thanks to the author’s lack of know-how in medical and holistic healing.  
> This fic was written for [Jinsonology](http://jinsonology.livejournal.com/). It's unbeta-ed and rushed in a way but hopefully it does the anon's prompt justice :')


End file.
